


Running Through Time to Get to You

by 108am



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dimension Travel, Horror, M/M, Multiple Selves, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Running Away, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to keep moving, until he finds the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Through Time to Get to You

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy title for a not-so sappy story. Perhaps this story is a little vague, but I kind of like the ambiguity. There are hints left throughout the story about the situation going on, but if there is still some confusion, please feel free to ask me about it. And Happy Halloween, everyone!

_I know something you don’t know, hyung._

“I hate you.”

Kibum stared at the smaller man in front of him, his lips formed a straight line. He shoved his hands into his pants pocket, and turned to walk away, stopping only briefly to say quietly, “Sorry you feel that way, ‘Kevin.’”

Kibum continued walking until he was out of Kevin’s sight. Then he pulled his hands out of the pockets, one hand was clenched tightly, seemingly grasping some sort of small object within it. As he exhaled slowly, he opened the hand and smiled at that tiny controller lying perfectly still in his palm.

“Next,” he whispered softly, pushing a button that was shaped like an arrow pointed to the right. He looked down at his feet, and watched calmly as his body started to dissolve. The last thing he heard before he had completely vanished was a distant sob and curse.

 

 

Kibum opened his eyes slowly, and examined his surroundings. He was on a beach, facing the horizon. As he wondered why he was transported here of all places, he heard a laughter behind him, and before he knew it, someone had tackled him into the ground, pushing his face down into the wet sand before him. He lifted his head up quickly; the sound of his spitting was drowned by the cries of sea birds overhead.

“Get off me,” he growled softly while slowly wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He grimaced when he realized he could still taste the sand in his mouth.

“No.”

“ _Kevin_.”

“I like it here.”

Kibum stayed quiet, and listened to the soft humming coming from Kevin. He drummed his fingers on the back of his hand, somewhat in annoyance at first, but soon he found himself lost in thought as he observed the sparkling water before him. He was so distracted by the ocean, Kibum didn’t realized that Kevin had started talking again until he heard Kevin repeating a question.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“You’re still sitting on me.”

“N-no,” Kevin started slowly before continuing, “not that. I’m talking about what happened the other day.”

The other day? Kibum didn’t remember—no, that was not right. He didn’t _know_ what had happened the other day, because technically, he was not the Kibum of this universe. As he stayed quiet, he could sense the anxiety radiating off of Kevin, but there was nothing he could say without giving away his secret, and sounding like a lunatic.

“Kibum?”

“Forget about it.”

This time it was Kevin’s turn to be quiet, but his silence did not last for long. “I don’t want to forget about it. I want to talk. We _need_ to talk.”

“Why are you making such a big deal about this? I said let’s forget about it.”

As soon as the last word left his lips, he found his head shoved into the sand again, and the heavy weight on his back had disappeared. As soon as he sat up, he instantly wiped his face clean, but when his eyes were clear, he was shocked to see the quickly retreating form of Kevin. He quickly ran after the younger man, and pulled at Kevin’s shoulder. “What are—”

“Hyung, you jerk!”

Kibum stumbled backward, confusion was evident on his face. “How—”

“Just leave me alone!”

He watched quietly as Kevin quickly ran away. When the other man was gone, Kibum pulled the controller out of his pocket again, and quickly pressed the forward button. As he disappeared, he could still see the anger and sadness in Kevin’s eyes.

 

 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kibum tried to keep his voice calm and even, but there was still a slight noticeable edge in his question. He had only been in this universe for a few minutes, but in the short time he was there, he had already found a reason to leave.

Kevin eyed Kibum curiously, and he slowly pulled away from Eli's embrace. He stood in the middle between the two men, unconsciously acting as a barrier. "Why do you care?"

The question was not voiced harshly, but there was a hint of tiredness that made the question sounded so hollow and broken, Kibum could not help but flinched. He wanted to yelled, he wanted to make himself be the victim, but in the back of his mind, he wondered what his crime in this universe was that made Kevin seemed so sick and tired of him that he would run to Eli.

“Should I not care?”

Kevin stared at him with hard eyes, his feet involuntarily moved towards Eli when he felt a gentle tug of his arm. He started to respond, but Eli quickly intervened, “You don’t have to answer him. He knows what he did wrong.”

Kibum stood frozen to his spot, completely stunned by confusion, shock, and anger. As he watched Eli and Kevin walked away, his hand instinctively went into his pants pocket, quickly, almost desperately, searching for the controller to take him away from this horrible place.

As his body dissolved away, his hand instantly reached out for Kevin when he saw the younger man suddenly break down in tears. Kibum could do nothing but watch this scene helplessly as his body slowly disappeared.

He watched this Eli going down on his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around this Kevin, he watched this Eli whispering soothing words into the younger man’s ears, and he watched this Eli loving this Kevin unconditionally. This Eli was everything Kibum could not be and could not do. This Eli was quick to pull this fragile young man out of his despair, while Kibum was too busy running away to find “his” Kevin.

Even Kibum could not help but find himself to be such a laughable man.

 

 

_You’re so mean, hyung._

_Why are you like this hyung?_

_Just stop and listen to me, hyung!_

_Hyung, hyung, please wait for me._

Kibum threw a rock across the pond, and as he watched it skipped across the water, he could hear the words that had made him wish for the controller, a device he had found himself slowly beginning to scorn. He had never realized his wish would come true, or rather, he never knew there were so many universes besides his own, and in each universe there would always be a Kevin waiting for him.

One of them must be my Kevin, he thought. One of them must be the _right_ one.

Kibum looked up from the pond, and spied the Kevin of this universe eating ice cream with the Alexander of this universe. He watched Kevin shoved his chocolate ice cream against Alexander’s lips, and pulling away to reveal a face smeared in ice cream and covered with colorful sprinkles. As Kevin started licking away each sugar drops, Kibum frowned and shook his head furiously. “It’s not him.”

He didn’t even bother to wait around this time, but in the back of his mind, he could still hear Kevin—one of them—yelling at him: _Hyung! How long are you going to keep running away from me?_

“Until I find the right one.”

 

 

“I’m not going to chase you anymore, hyung,” Kevin whispered softly while slowly, stealthily moving towards the older man. He grasped onto Kibum’s shoulder tightly, his empty eyes betrayed the cold smile on his face. “I’ll make you stay.”

Kibum's body quaked softly as he stared in horror at this Kevin in front of him. He had the same appearance, same slim build, and same—no, his smile and eyes were the only things out of place. They were much duller, much more malicious than they should be.

This Kevin was definitely not his Kevin. This Kevin was too tainted to be his Kevin. This Kevin...

Kibum’s eyes widened in horror when he felt a sharp pain in his side, and before he knew it, he fell to his knees, his hand shakily touched the wounded area. He pulled the hand away, and stared in shock at the crimson blood smeared across it.

"W-why?" The word barely left his lips, his mind was nearly a blank as he tried to understand what had happened. The controller he had held previously had fallen to the ground, and was quickly crushed under the weight of Kevin's foot. Kevin pulled the knife thrust in Kibum's side out slowly, his smile widened with each groan that left Kibum's parted lips.

"I wanted to see what your blood would look like, hyung."

Kevin brushed his lips against the older man’s, his hand cupped Kibum’s chin firmly, and never once did his grip loosen even when Kibum struggled to pull away. When Kevin finally pulled away, he smirked in satisfaction at seeing Kibum’s shaken form knelt before him.

Kibum could feel a cool finger brushing against his cheek, before finding its way around a lock of his dark hair. “At last, you’ve finally stopped running away from me,” Kevin chuckled lightly, the knife in his hand slapped lightly against his thigh.

The blood loss was beginning to affect Kibum’s state of mind, but even in his disoriented state, he realized untimely the truth in those words Kevin had uttered. He had always thought of himself running to find his Kevin, and _not_ running away from all of his Kevins. As he tried to keep his eyes opened, Kibum realized he was too late to figure his problem out. He was too late in stopping all of this.

He was too late in reaching Kevin.

“Your blood is beautiful, hyung,” Kevin whispered softly, letting a finger glide across the blade of the bloodied knife. He sucked on his finger slowly, and the last thing Kibum heard before he gave in to the eternal dark abyss was, “Your blood is delicious, hyung.”

_We’ll always be together, hyung._


End file.
